Kisses and Confessions
by MissBonhamCartersPoppet
Summary: Oneshot. Galinda arrives home from a party to find Elphaba still up and studying. Alcohol gives the blonde one courage... Gelphie.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in this document. All places, names etc. belong to the wonderful Gregory Maguire.

Pairing: Gelphie. Don't agree, don't read.

* * *

Elphaba needed to concentrate. Her reputation with the schoolmasters of Shiz University was as fragile and challenged as every other relationship she had experienced in her discrimination-wrought life. So she had to try extra hard to gain their favour. She knew this, knew it well- but her resolution to be relentlessly studious evaporated as a very special distraction arrived in the dorm. Elphaba glanced at her watch. Midnight. That would explain the bright-eyed look in Galinda's gorgeous blue eyes. Vivacious, charismatic and more than a little tipsy, she flounced over to Elphaba's bed-side and planted a kiss on the green girl's cheek with a delicious giggle. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy the punch, did we?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Galinda sniffed haughtily.

"I'll have you know," she simpered in that high-pitched voice," that I barely finished two glasses."

She swayed on her feet and sat down on Elphaba's bed with some difficulty owing to the library of books piled there. Elphaba snorted.

"Right, and I'm a Kumbric Witch."

She shook her head and went back to work on her essay. A few moments passed in silence, broken only by the scratching of Elphaba's pen and the occasional hiccough from Galinda. Elphaba wondered why the blonde girl didn't move from her quilt. Galinda wondered why she didn't want to.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked tentatively. "Why don't you go to parties?"

Elphaba stared at her roommate. Exactly how much punch did that girl drink?

"I don't know if you've noticed, Galinda, but I'm not exactly popular with the boys."

The green girl winced. She hadn't meant to add in that last part. It was true, though. The opposite sex flinched away from her as though her skin was some kind of deathly contagious disease. Not that that bothered her much… Elphaba looked up from her hands and studied the blonde angel perched on her bed-end. Shimmering, dazzling locks, skin as pale and smooth as a rose petal, a delicate neck flowing down, hinting at the shape of a perfect bust… How could _anyone _think of _boys_ when Galinda Upland was around? _Or sleeping every night in the bed right next to yours_, a small voice in her head whispered.

Galinda had a very strange look on her face. All traces of bubblyness provided by the alcohol seemed to have vanished. She peered up at Elphaba through thick, dark lashes.

"I think you're beautiful."

Elphaba's heart leapt in a dizzy whirl, but that emotion was almost immediately subdued by flaming anger.

"You're drunk." She spat. How dare Galinda tempt her like this? If she knew _anything_ of what lay in Elphaba's heart, if she knew how often her mind wondered to what might be, if she knew who made her moan in her dreams…

And suddenly, without either of them quite understanding how it happened, Elphaba's lips were on Galinda's. She swept the books off her bed in fierce passion, her tongue in ecstasy as it tasted and explored the contours of Galinda's perfect mouth…

Elphaba gasped and drew back. Her head had finally caught up with her body.

"I-I-I- I'm. Sorry. I- Don't know…" She stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence or look at the beautiful girl she had just embraced. She felt a perfect hand on her cheekbone, drawing her face nearer to its owner. There was a sparkle in Galinda's eyes that Elphaba had never seen. Was it… Hunger?

A cheeky grin spread over her roommate's face.

"Don't be sorry," she chided, "just move those books."

And she pushed Elphaba back onto the bed.

***

Ama Clutch stumbled into the dorm in the early hours of the morning. No matter what those stiff Unionists had to say, there was nothing wrong with Pleasure Faith so far as she could see. Her eyes strayed to Elphaba's bed. There lay her two duckies, naked but for the quilt that covered them, their bodies entwined so tightly it looked painful.

"About bloody time." Ama Clutch hiccoughed to no-one in particular. "If I had to watch Miss Elphaba's trying not to stare and Miss Galinda's shameless flirting any longer I might have forced them together myself."

With that she tucked the girls in tighter and stumbled over to her own bed.

* * *

A/N: This was my first Wicked fic, so reviews would be really helpful. *hint hint*


End file.
